


Someone worse?

by Geralt-of-Riviass (Towelapocalypse)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, universe hopping, unwise use of portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towelapocalypse/pseuds/Geralt-of-Riviass
Summary: You shouldn't touch portals in the middle of the woods. Especially if your world isn't supposed to have those.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a badly disguised fic in which i insert myself in the world of the Witcher. It's just meant to be an outlet for my 2 am angsty episodes.  
> Tags will be updated as is go cause i don't know where this is headed. Might brush upon depression and stuff tho.

I’m running. I don’t remember for how long. My lungs burn and my legs ache. Small cuts from branches sting from the sweat that roles from my forehead. But my feet keep going as my mind is filled with only one thing: keep going, need to get farther away, can’t find me. Suddenly there is no more solid ground under my feet and instead I’m falling. As I roll down the hill I luckily have the faintest bit of common sense to protect my head with my arms.  
I come to a halt at the foot of the hill, the forest floor digging into my side. Everything hurts but so far i'm fairly certain nothing is broken. I groan and open my eyes. The part of the forest I landed in is a lot darker. The trees packed tightly together showing a nature that’s unaffected by human intervention. My body is still shaking, instincts to get further away still in the forefront of my mind. In front of me there’s a patch of forest that’s lighter than the rest. I pick myself off the floor and start walking in that direction. It’s dreadfully slow, having to force one foot in front of the other but with no energy left it’s the fastest I can go.  
After 5 more minutes of dragging myself forward I can see the light getting brighter until all of the sudden I’m standing in a clearing. Knee high grass stretches out in a circle, with what looks like a ruin, in the middle. It’s a beautiful sight that emits a strange aura of power. From the ruins a glimpse of light grabs my attention. I move towards it and it becomes a bit clearer what it might have been. The only thing still standing was some type of arch, leaning slightly to the side. Around it where a few piles of rocks, remnants of a wall probably. The light that had caught my eye appeared to come from near the arch. I make my way over there, feeling as if hypnotized by the light. It looked like a crystal was housed in a big stone that was connected to the arch. A small portion of the surface reflected the sunlight but the rest was overgrown.  
The air around it felt like it was charged with electricity and when my hands brushed the surface it sent tingles all the way to my spine. Once clear of dirt and leaves, more sunlight started to bounce off. The light kept getting brighter until the crystal itself seemed to emit light. Taken by surprise I stepped back and felt the same electricity from before on my back. When I turned around the arch was filled with a swirl of blue light and a black mass. The whole thing feels strange, ancient and I should probably turn around leaving it all behind. But a desire I could not describe washed over me and had me reach out my hand. I touched the light and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier meet our portal victim. Geralt POV

“Geralt, are you listening?” Jaskier sounded slightly irritated and turned to look at him. He had in fact not been listening instead letting Jaskier’s talking fade into a pleasant background noise, broken up by an occasional grunt. But for the last 5 minutes his ‘not listening’ had been because of his medallion. It had started vibrating. Just a little at first but was now practically humming. He’d been checking their surroundings intensely but found nothing out of the ordinary which unnerved him even more.  
“Earth to Geralt! Is everything alright?” His attention snapped back to Jaskier who was now looking worried. He cleared his throat “My medallion is picking up a strong magic energy but I can't see where it’s coming from.” He had brought Roach to a halt. Jaskier started to look around as well although it was unlikely he would find what Geralt’s Witcher senses couldn’t. Two more minutes passed until …  
“There!” Jaskier shouted, pointing into the foliage. He stared in that direction but didn’t see anything else than leaves and branches. “That’s just the forest Jaskier” He wanted to move on and get away from something that would probably only cause trouble. He had enough of that as it is. Jaskier didn’t think of it that way.  
“How very insightful, my dear Witcher, but I meant the light between said forest” He frowned and dismounted Roach. Jaskier seemed to be right, from this angle he could see a faint blue glow coming from deeper into the forest. Thinking it over the smart decision was probably to keep following the path and forget they ever saw this but his curiosity won. He walked back to Roach and grabbed his silver sword. “I’m going to investigate. Stay put!” was all he said to Jaskier before stepping off the road and into the dense forest.  
To say he was surprised by the footsteps of Jaskier following him would be a lie. The order to stay put was more out of habit as the bard seemed to never really listen to them anyway. Keeping his senses on high alert, they walked deeper into the forest towards the light. As it turned out it wasn’t a long walk, after about 4 minutes they stepped into a clearing. In front of them stood an elven ruin. Broken columns and collapsed arches littered the open area, all of them mostly overgrown. The small bit of floor that was still left held the only arch still intact. The thing that grabbed both their attention however was an active portal that was whirling in said arch.  
“Geralt, what’s happening?” Jaskier asked from behind him.  
“I’m not sure.” he answered “Some animal might have touched a crystal and activated the portal but I’ve never seen one this strong.”  
”Should we like, deactivate it?” Jaskier had gotten a bit braver and was now standing next to him.  
“I don’t... I’ve never seen one like this. So I’m not sure how” He didn’t see the crystal that might be connected to it. Maybe a well aimed Aard could destroy the arch itself? “I’m gonna take a closer look. Stay. Here.” This time his voice held no room to disobey. He stepped closer, staying vigilant and focused on anything that might come through the portal. Two meters in front of the portal he stopped, almost feeling overwhelmed by the large amount of magic. There was still no crystal in sight so looked for a weak spot in the structure and raised his signing hand. While inspecting the arch however the light coming from the portal seemed to get brighter and brighter until he had to avert his eyes. The energy around him felt ancient and left a chill along his spine. Feeling frantic he signed Aard in the hope it would hit the arch.  
A loud crash reached his ears and seconds later he was able to open his eyes again. The arch lay crumbled on the floor, now just a pile of rocks. Relief washed over him but only for a split second. The next thing he noticed was the body lying in front of the former arch. Panic flooded his senses, thinking it might be Jaskier. Snapping his head behind him Jaskier was thankfully still a few meters away, his eyes fixated on the body as well. His panic subsided now that he knew Jaskier was safe and he focussed back on the body bef0re him. He reached out and turned it over on it’s back, revealing a young woman, dressed in clothes he had never seen before.  
She looked around 20 and had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. Her hair was in disarray and filled with leaves and tiny branches. Jaskier had made his way over by now and was also staring at her intently. “Where did she come from?” Jaskier whispered, as stunned as he was.  
“She must have come from the other side of the portal. Right before I destroyed it.” He looked at Jaskier.  
“What do we do now!? Her way back is gone. We can’t just leave her here, that would be wrong!” Jaskier’s heart rate was rising, panicking slightly.  
“We can take her back to Roach and find a spot to set up camp. We’ll go from there.” He decided.  
As Jaskier and him talked to each other they missed the flutter of eyelids of the girl as she was regaining consciousness. What they did notice was when she sat suddenly upright, gasping for air. “What, where?” She looked around erratically, her heartbeat going extremely fast.  
“Hey it’s alright. You’re safe” He tried to calm her down.  
Her eyes fixed on him and they grew large in shock. “Geralt?” Now it was his turn to be shocked. How did she know his name!? Still wide-eyed she turned to Jaskier and her eyes went even wider. “Ja… Jaskier?” At that her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.  
He and Jaskier looked at each other stunned.   
"The fuck!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos let me know, sleep deprived sadly doesn't go hand in hand with proper spelling


End file.
